Querido raptor
by Alleina Parker-Salvatore
Summary: Contest S.L.N. Nessie siempre ha amado celebrar la navidad. Pero, mientras caminaba hacia casa de sus padres para la comida familiar, Alec la secuestra con intenciones no muy claras…


"**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad"**

Titulo: Querido raptor

Penname: Alleina

Summary: Nessie siempre ha amado celebrar la navidad. Pero, mientras caminaba hacia casa de sus padres para la comida familiar, Alec la secuestra con intenciones no muy claras…

Pareja a Trabajar: Nessie-Alec

Número de palabras: 7091

Imagen utilizada: 6. Vacaciones planeadas

Canción utilizada: 5. Santa baby - Pussicat Dolls

Frase utilizada: 13. La navidad apesta… pero no más que tú

* * *

><p>Renesmee Carlie Cullen se bajó del taxi después de pagar y de dejar una buena propina, y empezó a avanzar hacia el hospital. En cuanto entró, subió al tercer piso. Allí, después de sonreír la secretaria, y sin pedir permiso, entró en el despacho de Carlisle Cullen, su "abuelo". Él, tal y como ella supuso, estaba solo, revisando algunos informes, a pesar de que no fuera necesario. En cuanto la oyó entrar, Carlisle abandonó los informes y, con una sonrisa, le indicó que se sentara. Ella lo hizo, nerviosa.<p>

Su abuelo no empezaba a hablar, por lo que Nessie empezó a removerse en su silla. Estaba bastante segura de lo que Carlisle le iba a decir. Extendió una mano y tocó la de su abuelo, transmitiéndole una pregunta: "No va a venir, ¿verdad?". Su abuelo negó con la cabeza.

- Al parecer, Tanya no ha aparecido todavía, y Esme no es capaz de abandonar a Carmen y a Eleazar en su búsqueda.

- Pero es Navidad…

- Ya lo sé, cariño, y sé que te prometimos que todos estaríamos este año, pero no es tan fácil. Lo siento.

Pero Nessie no le escuchó. Ya tenía quince años (aunque físicamente parecía que tuviera dieciocho, y su edad mental fuera bastante mayor), y en todos esos años, no había conseguido que toda su familia se reuniera para celebrar la Navidad. Ya fuera porque sus tíos Alice y Jasper se hubieran marchado aquel primer año, o porque sus otros tíos Rosalie y Emmett estuvieran en su luna de miel número mil. Y aquel año, que parecía que por fin iba a cumplir su sueño, Tanya desapareció. No se había tomado muy bien la muerte de Irina, y menos aún no teniendo a alguien con quien compartir sus penas, puesto que ahora Kate estaba con Garrett, viajando por el mundo.

Sin hacer caso de la suave voz de su abuelo, salió de su despacho y se fue casi corriendo de aquel hospital. En cuanto estuvo en la calle, empezó a correr hacia los bosques, pensando en desahogarse. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente internada en el bosque, se detuvo, cerró los ojos y esperó. Cuando escuchó lo que buscaba, empezó a correr hacia allí. Se detuvo al llegar a un pequeño arroyo. Ahí estaban. Eran una pareja de ciervos, uno de ellos bebía del arroyo y el otro dormitaba cerca de él. Ambos eran machos. Nessie sonrió y empezó a correr hacia el que estaba despierto. En cuanto este se percató de su presencia, empezó a correr. No tardó mucho. Nessie lo atrapó y clavó sus dientes en su cuello. Cuando el ciervo murió, lo abandonó y se fue en busca del otro. Y lo mató de igual manera.

Cuando acabó, e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, empezó a correr hacia su apartamento. Pero se paró enseguida. Sentía que alguien la vigilaba. Y siempre solía acertar con sus suposiciones. Se giró hacia todos los lados, pero no vio nada. Aún así, se quedó algunos minutos más, esperando encontrar algo, o que aquella sensación desapareciera. Ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió. Al cabo de casi media hora, reanudó el camino hacia su apartamento, pero de manera mucho más cautelosa.

En cuanto entró en el edificio y vio al conserje, sonrió aliviada. Por lo menos, allí se sentía más segura, a pesar de que la sensación no hubiera desaparecido. No se detuvo a charlar con el conserje, como hacía usualmente, sino que se dirigió a las escaleras. El conserje la miró confundida mientras que ella subía las escaleras casi corriendo. Nessie nunca subía por las escaleras. Era comprensible, pues vivía en un sexto piso. Aún así, no le dio gran importancia. Renesmee era una chica extraña.

Nessie llegó al sexto piso en tan sólo segundos, y en cuanto abrió la puerta de su apartamento, se sintió segura. Aquella sensación desapareció inmediatamente, y ella volvió a sonreír. Se dio un largo baño, y luego se puso el pijama. Después de ver la tele por bastante rato sin encontrar nada que le gustara, se acostó y se durmió enseguida.

* * *

><p>Cuando se despertó, su teléfono ya llevaba bastante rato sonando. Ella quiso ignorarlo, pero un rato después se aburrió, por lo que se levantó y contestó.<p>

- ¿Sí?

- Hola, Nessie.

- ¡Jake! Cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Genial, pero os echo mucho de menos, a ti y a tu madre, me refiero. No queremos que la rubia se haga ilusiones.

- No te metas con Rose. Además, estoy segura de que echas de menos meterte con ella.

- Algo.

- ¿Para qué has llamado?

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Bella ha convencido a Leah y a Quil para que me dejen pasar la Navidad con vosotros.

- ¿¡En serio! No te puedes hacer una idea de lo genial que es. Mi abuela no va a poder estar con nosotros porque está buscando a Tanya.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy el recambio para tu abuela?

- No. Te estoy diciendo que me hace muy feliz verte por fin después de tantos meses.

- Y a mí, Nessie. Pero tú me convenciste de que no podía abandonar a la manada así como así.

- Con así… ¿Te refieres a la tasa de natalidad?

- Sí, exactamente.

La verdad era que parecía que todos en la manada se habían puesto de acuerdo. Seth y su imprimación, una chica llamada Carolyn, habían tenido gemelos hacía trece meses. Y Quil y Claire habían tenido a su segundo hijo sólo un par de semanas después. Y para terminar, Brady había tenido mellizos que se unieron al hijo de un año que ya tenía. Todos estaban saturados con tanto bebe y, cuando los Cullen se mudaron a Londres, Jacob tuvo que quedarse.

Él se iba a ir, ya que no soportaba estar sin Nessie, pero esta le convenció de que como se fuera con ella todos en su madera acabarían tan locos que habría que mandarlos a un hospital psiquiátrico. Y no iba muy desencaminada, la verdad. Todos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados como para casi olvidarse de transformar de vez en cuando. Y ninguno de ellos quería dejar de cambiar.

- Está bien-contestó Nessie-. De todas maneras, te viene bien. Así entrenarás para cuando seas padre.

- Yo no necesito entrenamiento, Ness. Ambos sabemos que voy a ser el mejor padre del mundo.

- Por supuesto. Oye, ¿te importa si hablamos más tarde? Me acabo de despertar y lo único que me apetece es tomarme un café y salir a correr.

- ¿Café? ¿Correr?

- Lo sé, es extraño. Pero me he acostumbrado. Hasta luego, Jake.

- Adiós, hermosa.

En cuanto colgó, se levantó y fue hacia la cocina. Allí, cogió una taza y abrió el frigorífico. Sacó alguna que otra cosa, y después encontró lo que andaba buscando. Una bolsa de sangre. En teoría, no debería estar bebiendo sangre humana, pero era el pequeño capricho que se daba. Nadie en su familia sabía que había roto la sagrada regla de su familia, ni siquiera su padre. Ellos, al igual que Jacob desde aquella mañana, pensaban que tomaba café.

Vertió todo el contenido de la bolsa en la taza y la metió al microondas. Otro de sus caprichos. Le gustaba la sangre caliente. Era más real. Era como si acabara de salir de alguna vena. Mientras que la sangre se calentaba, se fue a su habitación y sacó su chándal. Se vistió a velocidad vampírica y volvió a la cocina, no sin antes pasar por el salón, en el que había un enorme árbol de Navidad lleno de adornos que ella había comprado junto a Alice. Y en la casa de los demás Cullen había un árbol más grande que aquel. Mucho más grande.

Cogió la taza y se sentó. Seguidamente, empezó a beber. En cuanto el sabor de la sangre inundó su boca, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Cada vez le gustaba más la sangre humana. Era un poco extraño, el hecho de ser la única en su familia que no era del todo vegetariana. Los demás, incluso su abuelo Carlisle, la deseaban y la necesitaban más que ella, y sin embargo, ella era la única que podía tomarla sin que se le notara o sin que los demás lo juzgaran. Y eso le gustaba, cada vez más.

Cuando terminó, se puso una coleta alta y salió de su apartamento. La gente le miraba de manera extraña. Ella comprendió. Estaba nevando. Y el termómetro marcaba 2º. Y ella sólo llevaba una ligera chaqueta. Soltando una maldición, se alejó del camino y siguió corriendo, hasta llegar al bosque. Y allí, volvió a sentirse observada. Observó cuidadosamente el entorno, y le pareció ver una mirada de ojos rojos en la espesura. Empezó a correr hacia allí, pero cuando llegó, no había nada, ni siquiera un rastro de la persona que había estado ahí.

Sin poder olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido, volvió a su apartamento, bastante segura de que Alice ya estaría allí para ayudarla a prepararse para la cena…

* * *

><p>Nessie caminaba hacia la enorme mansión en la que vivían los demás Cullen, intentando arreglar un mechón de pelo que se había salido de su moño. Cuando lo hizo, miró su vestido y sonrió. Era un vestido estampado, azul y negro, que le llegaba a medio muslo. Llevaba unos zapatos con plataforma negros que Alice le había comprado aquella misma tarde, y un blazer, también negros.<p>

Nessie sabía que la gente le miraba de manera extraña porque no llevaba abrigo, pero no era como aquella mañana, era más bien "Otra obsesionada por la moda; tanto que no le importa que estemos a 5º bajo cero con tal de enseñar su nuevo vestido". A Nessie no le importaba. Que pensaran lo que quisieran. Cuando se alejó de la multitud, empezó a caminar más rápido, hasta que se paró completamente cuando escuchó un ruido a su espalda. Se giró, pero no vio nada. Siguió caminando. Sentía que alguien la perseguía. Cuando una ligera niebla se acercó a ella, empezó a sentir miedo de verdad. Pero no le dio tiempo a escapar. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había desmayado. Antes de caer, alguien la sujetó por la cintura. Pero claro, ella no se dio cuenta de eso.

* * *

><p><em>Primer día<em>

Cuando despertó, Nessie supo inmediatamente que no estaba en ningún lugar que conociera. Para empezar, porque el ambiente era diferente, no olía a ninguno de los lugares en los que ella hubiera estado jamás. Y, por otro lado, porque ella nunca decoraría nada así. Era demasiado oscuro para su gusto. Y anticuado. A ella le gustaba la decoración moderna. Pero no era sólo eso. Era la falta de vida de aquel lugar. Aunque estaba muy decorado, parecía que estuviera muerto. Ella estaba tumbada en una enorme cama con dosel de sabanas de seda, y dos mesillas con lujosas lámparas sobre ellas. A los pies de la cama había un enorme arcón que parecía estar cerrado con un candado. Y todo estaba lleno de polvo, como si no hubiera sido utilizado en años. Había un escritorio, también, en el que había un sobre. Frente al escritorio, había una silla, sobre la que estaba su blazer. Había una puerta al lado del escritorio, y al otro lado… unos barrotes.

Nessie se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a los barrotes e intentó romper uno de ellos. No parecía haber ninguna puerta, y los barrotes eran más duros y resistentes de lo que parecían a primera vista. Nessie no pudo siquiera desplazarlo un milímetro. Entonces recordó la puerta. Se apartó de los barrotes, dejando los zapatos allí, y se acercó a la puerta, temiendo que esta estuviera cerrada. Pero no lo estaba. Aún así, no la llevó a ninguna salida. La llevo a un enorme baño decorado de manera mucho más moderna, aunque había un tocador que, pensó Nessie, parecía más viejo que su abuelo Carlisle. Había una gran bañera de hidromasaje en una esquina, y otra puerta al lado del tocador. Pero esa sólo llevaba a un enorme vestidor lleno de ropa que, aunque era hermosa, ella no había visto en la vida.

_Nessie volvió a la habitación y cogió el sobre que había en el escritorio. Lo abrió y sacó la nota que había dentro._

_"Hola, Renesmee. ¿Qué te parece la habitación? La vi hace unos años y pensé que era una pena que estuviera desaprovechada. Pero no te preocupes, no es esa la razón de que ahora estés aquí. Para serte sincero, todavía no sé cuál de las razones es la razón por la cual estás aquí. Quizá sea porque me lo pidió mi hermana._

_De cualquier modo, espero que pases una buena noche. Mañana le contaré a mi hermana mi gran plan. Estoy seguro de que le encantará"._

No estaba firmada. Nessie la arrugó y la tiró al suelo. Y entonces descubrió algo que no había visto antes. Debajo del escritorio, casi oculta, había una pequeña nevera. Nessie se agachó y la abrió, esperando encontrar de repugnante comida humana. Pero no, aquella nevera estaba llena de bolsas de sangre. Por lo visto, su captor sabía que ella era vampira y que bebía sangre humana. Aquella persona sabía mucho. Nessie cerró la nevera, se levantó y se giró buscando algo. Y encontró lo que buscaba.

Era una ventana, no muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para que ella pasara por ella. Pero, cuando se acercó a ella, descubrió que también tenía barrotes. Aún así, no pudo evitar disfrutar de las vistas que aquella ventana ofrecía. Se veía un hermoso lago que, a pesar del frío, no se había congelado. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, y al fondo, Nessie pudo ver una casa que parecía de madera. Pero no parecía haber nadie cerca. Pinos y enormes montañas se veían alrededor del lago y de la casa. Nessie suspiró, disfrutando del paisaje.

Pero se aburrió pronto. Se tumbó en la cama y empezó a pensar en su familia. Y en Jacob. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse, y cuando por fin tenían la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos, a ella la secuestraba algún psicópata. Nessie se preguntó qué estarían haciendo. ¿La estarían buscando? Probablemente sí, y además, gracias al don de su tía Alice, descubrirían dónde estaba. Aunque sería difícil, ya que las visiones que Alice tenía respecto a su sobrina solían ser borrosas.

Casi sin darse cuenta, y dedicando sus últimos pensamientos a su familia, Nessie se durmió, demasiado cansada como para advertir un par de ojos rojos que la observaban desde detrás de los barrotes…

* * *

><p><em>Tercer día<em>

El día anterior no había ocurrido nada. Nessie no había hecho nada en todo el día. A pesar de que recibió comida de su raptor, no la tocó, y tampoco tocó las bolsas de sangre. Y no se había siquiera acercado al vestidor. Era bastante estúpido no comer, además de que sabía que pronto tendría mucha hambre, pero no le importaba. No quería nada que su raptor le diera.

Se pasó el día intentando mover los barrotes, pero estos no cedieron absolutamente nada. Cuando se aburrió de aquello, decidió darse un baño. Sin molestarse en esperar a que el agua se calentara, llenó la bañera de agua fría y se metió. Estuvo un buen rato ahí, olvidándose por momentos de que estaba secuestrada en una habitación digna de un hotel de 5*. O de su casa. El baño de la habitación de Rosalie y Emmett era bastante parecido a aquel.

Cuando se aburrió y salió de la bañera, fue directa a coger una de las toallas que había en un colgador al lado de la bañera, pero se detuvo antes de tocarla. Se había prometido a sí misma no usar ninguna prenda de las que su raptor había dejado para ella, incluso las toallas. Nessie retiró la mano y se dirigió a los armarios. Allí encontró un secador, que puso a la máxima potencia y con el que consiguió secarse casi por completa, exceptuando el pelo. Volvió a ponerse el vestido y salió otra vez a la habitación. Iba directa a la cama cuando descubrió un sobre, una pluma y unas hojas de papel en el escritorio. Nessie abrió el sobre y empezó a leer.

_"Quiero que me expliques una cosa. Ya que yo te oigo en todo momento, podría hacer que simplemente lo dijeras y que yo lo escuchara, pero visto que te aburres tanto, quiero que me lo expliques por carta. Y que me la dediques, por supuesto. Creo que podrías dirigirte a mí como Querido raptor…. ¿A que es una buena idea?_

_No pienses que si te rebelas contra mí y no lo haces te quedarás tan tranquila. Tienes que hacerme caso, o yo haré caso de las ideas de mi hermana y mataré a toda tu familia. Incluso a tu perrito Jacob. ¿Te ha quedado claro? Espero que sí. Lo que quiero que me expliques es por qué amas tanto la Navidad. La Navidad apesta._

_Espero ansioso tu carta"._

Nessie dio un grito de rabia, cogió una de las lámparas que había sobre una de las mesillas y la lanzó contra la pared. La lámpara se rompió, y algo de polvo escapó de la pared, pero Nessie no le prestó atención. Cogió la otra y la lanzó también contra la pared. Ocurrió lo mismo que con la otra. Luego, serenándose, cogió el papel y empezó a escribir.

_"Odiado e idiota raptor,_

_Ya que me obligas, te contaré lo que me gusta de la Navidad. Supongo que tú, que tanto quieres a tu hermanita, lo entenderás. Me gusta que te da la oportunidad de estar con la familia, y de hacer cosas juntos. Me encantan los turrones y los polvorones, y sobre todo, los regalos. Que le voy a hacer, en el fondo, sigo siendo una niña._

_Estoy segura de que tú no has tenido un regalo de Navidad en tu vida, por lo que, y sólo para que lo entiendas, acepta el mío, el que he plasmado en la pared justo antes de que empezara a escribir esta estúpida carta. ¿A que te gusta mi obra de arte? Sí, a mí también. Seguro que cuando me escape de aquí podrás venderlo por millones._

_Vete a la mierda._

_Renesmee"._

Nessie, contenta con la carta que había escrito, la dobló cuidadosamente y la dejó caer por entre los barrotes. Seguro que a su raptor le encantarían los apelativos con los que se dirigía a él. Con una sonrisa en la cara que no pudo borrar siquiera en sueños, se acostó y se durmió rápidamente.

* * *

><p><em>Cuarto día<em>

Nessie despertó al sentir como alguien la sacudía sin ningún cuidado. Levantó una de sus manos y le dio un puñetazo a la persona que la estaba despertando de tan inapropiada forma. Cuando abrió los ojos, esperaba ver a su tío Emmett haciendo el estúpido como siempre, pero no, el golpe lo recibió otra persona, que salió volando hacia atrás y que se chocó contra la pared. Nessie iba a disculparse, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era esa persona. Recordaría esa cara de hermosas facciones y ese pelo castaño en cualquier parte. Por no hablar de los ojos. Eran las facciones, el pelo y los ojos de Alec Vulturi, uno de los vampiros que había intentado matarla años atrás.

Despertándose por completo, Nessie dio un salto y aterrizó sobre su raptor, asestando golpes sin ton ni son. Aunque no aguantó mucho. Tan sólo unos segundos más tarde, y de manera misteriosa, se desmayó.

Alec no se creía lo que había pasado. En ningún momento habría pensado que una semi-vampira tan pequeña pudiera tener tanta fuerza. Por un momento, hasta creyó que estaba sangrando. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, los vampiros no tenían sangre. Aparte de la que consumían, claro estaba. Cuando pudo levantarse, cogió a la chica en brazos y la dejó sobre la cama suavemente. Luego cogió una cuerda que llevaba escondida entre sus ropas y ató sus manos a la cama. No podía permitir que aquella chica la atacara de nuevo. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que Nessie no podría soltarse, la despertó.

Nessie no podía mover los brazos, eso estaba claro. Pero Alec no había tenido en cuenta los pies. Nessie empezó a dar patadas, consiguiendo que alguna de ellas alcanzara a Alec. Alec sujetó sus piernas, aunque no las ató. No tenía con qué.

- Deja de atacarme, Cullen.

- Suéltame ahora mismo, Vulturi.

- Me alegra que recuerdes quién soy. Pensaba que después de todos estos años te habrías olvidado.

- ¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de ti si sigues teniendo la misma cara de amargado?

- Yo tendré cara de amargado, pero tú has empezado a babear en cuanto me has visto.

- Mira, puedes estar seguro de que no. Yo no babeo, nunca lo he hecho.

- Es verdad. Eso se lo dejas a los perros.

- Vete a la mierda.

- No me gustan tus razones. No me convencen.

- También me gustan las canciones navideñas. No tienen por qué ser villancicos. Hay varias que merecen la pena.

- ¿Cómo cuál?

- Santa Baby. Versión de las Pussycat Dolls.

- No me va ese estilo. No soy de esta época, ¿recuerdas? Me parecen muy descaradas.

- Es verdad, que eres del paleolítico. Pues entonces, confórmate con cualquiera de los villancicos clásicos. Y por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a soltarme los pies? Se me van a congelar y al final va a haber que amputar.

- No me des ideas. No me atrevo a soltarte. No quiero morir todavía.

Cuando Nessie volvió a desmayarse, Alec soltó las cuerdas, dejó el regalo que tenía preparado para ella y se marchó, haciendo que ella despertara sólo segundos después.

_Séptimo día_

Parecía que Alec había estado pensando y reflexionando sobre la conversación que tuvieron tres días atrás. Aquel día, cuando Nessie despertó, había un iPod en el que sólo se podía escuchar una canción. Obviamente, era Santa Baby, versión de Pussycat Dolls. Una vez que Nessie la puso, ya no la pudo quitar. Por lo que estuvo todo el día escuchando aquella canción, aunque sin cansarse de ella. Le encantaba aquella canción. Poco después, empezó a cantarla.

_Santa Baby_

_slip a sable under the tree, for me_

_I've been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby_

_so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Para cuando terminó aquella primera estrofa, ya se había levantado y había empezado a bailar al ritmo de la música.

_Santa baby_

_a 54 convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you dear_

_Santa baby_

_so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Nessie apenas se percató de que ya no estaba sola en la habitación. Un segundo estaba sola, y al siguiente Alec estaba detrás de ella, mirando cómo ella bailaba. Nessie, al mirar cómo él no podía parar de mirar su cuerpo, siguió bailando de manera sensual y cantando.

_Think of all_

_The fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas that I_

_Haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be just as good_

_If you'd check off my Christmas list_

Aunque Alec estaba bastante ensimismado, recuperó la cordura en cuanto observó la malvada sonrisa que bailaba en los labios de la semi-vampira. Y decidió vengarse. Se lanzó sobre ella y ambos cayeron al suelo, con él sobre ella. Ella intentó levantarse, pero él utilizó su propio cuerpo para inmovilizarla.

- Sigue cantando.

- No me da la gana.

- Hazlo.

- Vale.

_Santa Baby_

_I wanna yacht and really that's not_

_A lot_

_I've been an angel all year_

_Santa baby, so hurry_

_down the chimney tonight._

- Para-dijo Alec. Nessie lo hizo-. Sigues sin convencerme. Tendrás que seguir intentándolo en otro momento. Pero ahora, es el turno de mi hermana.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Me ha dicho que no se va a ensañar, pero… nadie se lo creería, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-repitió la chica.

- Hasta mañana, Renesmee.

Al segundo siguiente, él ya no estaba ahí. Y su hermana sí. Nessie no pudo evitar un estremecimiento cuando la diabólica hermana de su diabólico raptor le sonrió. Era la sonrisa más malvada que ella hubiera visto nunca, aunque también la más dulce.

- Te dolerá, pero eso no le importa a nadie.

Y después, dolor. Nessie empezó a gritar enseguida. Su abuelo le había contado el dolor que se siente al convertirse en vampiro. Y sabía que era terrible. Pero dudaba que fuera peor que eso. Sentía como si estuviera ardiendo, literalmente. Y pronto supo que podía ser peor. Porque cuanto más gritaba, más lo disfrutaba Jane, por lo que seguía proporcionándole dolor, cada vez más.

Y no paró durante un buen rato…

* * *

><p><em>Octavo día<em>

Aquel día, Nessie despertó al escuchar sus tripas rugir. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin comer. Y aquel olor… no ayudaba nada. Era el olor de la sangre humana. ¿De dónde venía aquel olor? En cuanto abrió los ojos, descubrió cuál era la respuesta. Alec estaba a su lado, con una bolsa de sangre goteando sobre los labios de ella. Ella pensó en quitársela, pero no pudo resistirse a probarla. Y pronto, le había arrebatado la bolsa y estaba bebiéndosela. Él observaba todo tranquilamente, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Cuando terminó, él cogió la bolsa y la lanzó por entre los barrotes.

- Menos mal que has comido. Empezaba a pensar que estabas haciendo una huelga de hambre.

- Para serte sincera, estaba haciendo una huelga de hambre-contestó ella mosqueada.

- ¿Qué tal ayer?

- A qué te refieres, ¿a la primera tortura o a la segunda?

- Yo no te torturé.

- Si eso es lo que tú dices… Pero tirarte sobre mí fue casi peor tortura que lo que tu hermanita diabólica me hizo.

- Estabas disfrutando. Se te notaba en la mirada.

- Sí, seguro. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? No, no me lo digas. Vamos a jugar a la ruleta rusa. Siempre he querido hacerlo.

- No, no vamos a jugar a la ruleta rusa. Vamos a hacer unas compras navideñas.

- Navidad ya se ha pasado.

- Ya lo sé, pero no importa. Vístete y saldremos.

- No voy a ponerme nada de lo que hay en ese vestidor.

- Entonces te lo pondré yo a la fuerza. Créeme, puedo hacerlo.

- Que más quisieras-contestó la semi-vampiro levantándose y dirigiéndose al vestidor.

Allí, y sólo por molestar, se pasó media hora eligiendo lo que iba a ponerse. Al final se puso una camiseta dorada con unos pantalones de cuero, unos botines negros y un abrigo que amó en cuanto lo vio. Luego, se entretuvo peinándose. La verdad, Alec había pensado en todo. Había secador, planchas, tenacillas, laca, espuma,… Por haber, había hasta varios botes de tintes. Al final, decidió rizar su ya de por sí rizado pelo, pero que estaba liso por culpa del moño que había llevado el día del secuestro.

Cuando salió a la habitación, Alec la esperaba con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Él comprendió y explicó:

- Se que has estado…45 minutos-dijo, mirando su reloj- preparándote sólo para molestarme, pero dado que eso es lo que quieres, no voy a darte el gusto de conseguirlo.

- Que te den. ¿Cómo vamos a salir sin que descubra el maravilloso secreto de esta habitación en la que estoy encerrada?

- Muy fácil.

Nessie se desmayó al instante. Alec la sujetó con suavidad. Antes de salir dijo:

- Si no amaras tanto la Navidad… Incluso podría soltarte. Pero la Navidad apesta. Y tienes que entenderlo.

* * *

><p>- Repito. La Navidad apesta.<p>

- Y tanto que si repites. No has dicho otra cosa desde que me he despertado.

Alec le dirigió una mirada furiosa y, justo cuando ella se estaba deteniendo a mirar el escaparate de una tienda, la agarró del brazo y empezó a andar rápidamente hacia la salida del centro comercial. Aunque tuvo que detenerse, ya que a Nessie se le había "caído" una de las muchas bolsas que llevaba. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, cogió la bolsa y siguió caminando rápidamente. En cuanto salieron del centro comercial, Alec se dirigió a una cafetería.

Allí, le dirigió una mirada a la mujer que estaba detrás de la barra, quien le indicó que podía pasar, y Alec atravesó una puerta, arrastrando a Nessie con él. La habitación a la que entraron era una cámara refrigeradora. No era lo más normal en una cafetería, pero aquella no era una cafetería normal. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de bolsas de sangre. Nessie abrió mucho los ojos.

- Sé que no vas a tomar nada que yo te dé, acepta lo que Carla te da.

- ¿Quién es Carla?

- La camarera. Es amiga mía, al igual que todos aquí.

- ¿Y saben lo que eres?

- Pues claro. Si no, dudo que guardaran bolsas de sangre.

- Pues también es verdad.

Nessie cogió una bolsa de sangre y se la bebió. Cuando terminó, cogió un par de bolsas más y las escondió en una de las muchas bolsas que llevaba. Luego, le tendió la mitad de las bolsas a Alec. Él la miró con una ceja levantada.

- La gente habla. Están diciendo que eres muy maleducado y nada caballero porque tengo que llevar yo todas las bolsas. Y yo creía que en tu época erais todos unos caballeros.

- No tengo porque hacerlo, ya que lo que los demás piensen me la trae sin cuidado, pero…

Alec cogió las bolsas y salieron de aquel lugar. Se dirigieron, a paso más tranquilo, al callejón en el que Nessie se había despertado. Pero allí no estaban solos. Jane los esperaba. Nessie se detuvo en cuanto la vio, y dejó caer una de las bolsas que llevaba. Alec le dirigió una mirada aburrida a su hermana, quien pareció asombrada por la cantidad de bolsas que su hermano y la semi-vampira llevaban.

- Sabes que todo eso va a la cuenta de Aro. Cuando se entere…

- Esta vez no va a su cuenta, hermanita. He usado mi cuenta. Y aunque lo parezca, no hemos gastado. La mayoría lo ha robado.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿La hija de los Cullen roba? ¿Saben tus padres eso?

- No, pero no me importa-contestó la aludida-. ¿Podemos volver? Ya que no voy a disfrutar de Año Nuevo, me gustaría por lo menos estar en mi habitación. Le estoy empezando a coger gusto.

- No-dijo Alec-. De eso nada. Mi hermanita tiene un regalito adelantado para ti.

- ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?

- Por supuesto-dijo Alec, como si estuviera claro que las torturas iban a ser comunes-. Y todas las que te esperan.

- ¿Sabes lo qué te digo? Que tienes razón. La Navidad apesta… pero no más que tú.

- Yo también te quiero. Es mejor que lo hagáis dentro. No quiero que ningún humano se entere y arme jaleo.

- Tienes razón.

Poco después, Alec tenía a Nessie en brazos y Jane cogía las bolsas. Y al segundo siguiente, ya no estaban…

* * *

><p><em>Décimo día<em>

- Renesmee, despierta.

- No me da la gana.

Nessie estaba tumbada en su cama, con la almohada sobre la cabeza. Alec la zarandeaba intentando que ella se despertara, pero ella no parecía muy por la labor. Por lo que hizo lo que ella más odiaba. Se lanzó sobre ella. Nessie, al sentir el cuerpo de él sobre el de ella, se despertó, y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Pero él, que ya estaba preparado, cayó de pie. Ella ya se había levantado.

- Tenemos prisa, vístete.

- Ya estoy vestida.

- Vas con ropa de verano.

- Y tú siempre llevas la misma, y yo no te digo nada. ¿Por qué tenemos prisa?

- Aro nos ha encontrado.

- Pues que nos encuentre.

- Si nos encuentra, me matará a mí, sí-dijo Alec. Ella sonrió-. Pero también te matará a ti, y a toda tu familia. Créeme, lo haría. Mi hermana lo está entreteniendo para darnos tiempo para escapar.

- Espera, que coja el abrigo. ¿Me vas a enseñar cómo entras y sales de aquí?

- Sí, más que nada, porque no volveremos a entrar.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?

- A tu casa, por supuesto.

Alec entró en el vestidor. Nessie lo siguió. Allí, Alec cogió una percha que Nessie nunca tocaría. Era la única prenda que no le gustaba. Era un corsé. Bueno, en realidad, sí que le gustaba, pero ella nunca se lo pondría. Cuando Alec cogió la percha, los barrotes desaparecieron. Nessie salió corriendo, y Alec la siguió de cerca. A la velocidad a la que iban, nadie los veía, y llegaron al aeropuerto enseguida. Allí, parecían tener los billetes ya comprados, por lo que subieron al avión con destino Seattle enseguida.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Londres, Alice y Rosalie los estaban esperando. Nessie abrazó a sus tías, y estas le dirigieron miradas no muy amistosas a Alec. Luego, en el BMW de Rosalie, fueron a la casa de los Cullen. Allí, nadie los esperaba. Cuando Bella y Edward vieron a su hija, se lanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron. Mientras, Jasper y Emmett agarraron a Alec y lo inmovilizaron. Cuando Edward y Bella se separaron un poco de su hija, Nessie sonrió. Sonrió porque estaba feliz. Y lo estaba por varios motivos. Primero, porque había salido de aquella habitación en la que estaba secuestrada. Segundo, porque había vuelto con su familia. Y tercero, porque en aquel momento, veía a Alec débil por primera vez.<p>

Cuando Alec vio su sonrisa, supo que ella de verdad estaba disfrutando por verlo así. Y supo que ella sería la única que podría liberarlo de los dos hermanos Cullen. Por eso, y dirigiéndose sólo a ella, dijo:

- Renesmee…

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, no seas mala…

- No lo soy. Tú me torturaste.

- Fue mi hermana.

- Te perdonaré si lo retiras.

- ¿Si retiro qué?-preguntó Alec, a pesar de que ya sabía lo que tenía que retirar.

- Retira tus cariñosas palabras sobre la Navidad.

- Primero prométeme que conseguirás que me suelten.

- No estás en condiciones de exigir, Alec. Ya, habla.

- Está bien. Puede que la Navidad no apeste.

- ¿Puede?-preguntó Nessie. Alec, ya cansado de hacer caso a Nessie, decidió vengarse.

- Vale. Los Vulturis no saben vivir la Navidad. Pero ir de compras contigo no ha estado tan mal, ya que aprendí varias técnicas de robo. Y que bailes tal y como bailabas el otro día…-Alec sonrió y recordó aquel día, haciendo que Edward gruñera. Nessie parecía a punto de lanzarse a por él- Eso ya fue genial.

- Jasper, Emmett-dijo Edward con voz peligrosamente calmada-, matadlo. Ya. Y a ella también.

- ¡Edward!-dijeron todos los Cullen.

- ¡Papa!-dijo Nessie a la vez.

- No hace falta que exageres, Edward. Ni que te hubiera dicho que no cumple vuestra dieta y que bebe sangre humana-siguió diciendo Alec. Luego, mostró a Nessie bebiendo sangre aquella mañana en su casa.

- Tú eres idiota. De verdad, que para ser vampiro, eres idiota.

- Yo también te quiero, Renesmee. Está bien. La Navidad no apesta.

- No hagáis caso a mi padre-dijo Nessie dirigiéndose a sus tíos-. Y soltadle. No voy a permitir que lo torturéis antes de que lo haga yo. Y su querida hermanita me ha enseñado unos buenos trucos…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando Nessie despertó, Alec todavía seguía encadenado a la pared. La noche anterior había estado intentando conseguir que su raptor le dijera la verdad sobre la razón de su secuestro, pero no había conseguido nada. Cuando se cansó, se fue a dormir. Y le sorprendió que Alec no se hubiera soltado, ya que podía hacerlo fácilmente. Aunque, pensándolo bien, había hecho bien en no intentar escapar. Estaba claro que era mejor sobrevivir a sus interrogatorios que a sus torturas.<p>

- Me alegra ver que has despertado. Voy a contarte la verdad.

- ¿Puedes esperar a que me duche? He tenido unos días muy duros.

- Sí, metida en la bañera de hidromasaje.

- Cállate y espérame.

Cuando Nessie volvió, Alec se había soltado, pero Nessie no le dijo nada. No quería que el vampiro se arrepintiera sobre lo de contarle la verdad sobre el secuestro. Se sentó en su cama y esperó a que él empezara a hablar. No tardó mucho en hacerlo.

- Hace muchos años, cuando yo era humano, mis padres, Jane, mi hermana pequeña y yo vivíamos en Florencia. Cada año, cuando llegaba la Navidad, mi madre preparaba una gran fiesta. Mucha gente importante asistía a aquel evento, y pronto mi madre fue alguien importante, una organizadora de eventos.

La Navidad era también el día de cumpleaños de Jane y mío, por lo que era muy importante para nosotros. Durante años, las fiestas de mi madre habían ido muy bien, pero, entonces, llegó el año en el que todo cambió. Mi hermana y yo cumplíamos 16 años. La fiesta de mi madre iba a ser al aire libre, ya que aquel año la temperatura era algo más caliente que los anteriores. Un hombre, alguien importante, se encaprichó con mi hermana pequeña, Maryse. Ella tenía sólo 12 años. Cuando se hizo lo suficientemente tarde como para que ella se acostara, se fue al interior de nuestra casa, y él lo siguió.

Allí, intentó violarla. Pero ella gritó, y mi hermana y yo la escuchamos. Entramos allá, y vimos como él le quitaba la ropa y la golpeaba. Y nuestros poderes se desataron. De repente, aquel hombre estaba gritando de dolor, y al siguiente, cayó al suelo, desmayado. La gente pensó que éramos brujos y nos llevaron a la hoguera. Todavía soy capaz de recordar como mi padre fue el primero en condenarnos. No le importó que fuéramos sus hijos. Pero los Vulturis nos salvaron.

Como comprenderás, Navidad no es mi día favorito, precisamente. Con el paso de los años, me convencí de que era imposible que la gente amara la Navidad como tú la amas, y por eso te secuestré. Para descubrir qué tiene la Navidad de bueno. La Navidad apesta.

Cuando Alec paró de hablar, Nessie se quedó en silencio durante un rato. No sabía qué decir. En vez de eso, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. Aunque él no tuviera lágrimas, aquel momento fue más emotivo que miles de humanos llorando con lágrimas. Cuando ves a una persona llorar sin lágrimas, comprendes de verdad el verdadero dolor. Cuando Alec se separó un poco de la semi-vampira, ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y dijo:

- Tienes razón. Tu Navidad apesta. Pero la mía no. Te voy a enseñar lo que hice yo la Navidad que pasé sola cuando a todos los Cullen les entraron las ansias de lunas de miel. Y ya verás como te gusta.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Alec salió del apartamento de Nessie con una sonrisa. Con una sonrisa de verdadera alegría, una sonrisa que no había tenido desde hacía algunos siglos. Nessie seguía dormida en su cama, y Alec dudaba que se despertara antes del mediodía. Empezó a recordar la noche anterior…<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando Alec llegó al apartamento de Nessie por la noche, no sabía lo que esperaba, pero desde luego, no era eso. Esperaba encontrarla con un vestido de noche, como el que había llevado el día en el que la había secuestrado. Pero no, ella estaba en pijama. Le sonrió pícaramente y le indicó que entrara. Dentro, sólo había botellas de whisky y vodka, una caja de pizza para ella y bolsas de sangre. Muchas bolsas de sangre. Pusieron la música a todo volumen, y empezaron a beber. Nessie alternaba el alcohol con la sangre, y terminó muy borracha.<p>

Bailaron, cantaron y recrearon el momento en el que ella había bailado y cantado Santa Baby. Luego, Nessie puso una grabación de las campanadas (españolas), pero en vez de tomar uvas, bebieron sangre. Y luego, Alec incluido, brindaron con champán. Nessie le dijo a Alec que había seguido la tradición española y que se había puesto ropa interior roja. Aunque Alec intentó pararla, ella estuvo en ropa interior en segundos. Y luego, se besaron. Y se tocaron. Y luego tuvieron una discusión.

Nessie, demasiado borracha como para saber qué decía, se empeñó en que Alec alabara la Navidad. Y él lo hizo, pero recordando lo que ella le había dicho un día.

- Tienes razón-le dijo-. La Navidad no apesta. Pero yo sí.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡No! Tú no apestas. A decir verdad, hueles muy bien. ¿Qué colonia usas?

- ¿La quieres para tu querido perrito Jacob?

- Espera. ¿Piensas que estoy saliendo con Jacob?

- ¿Acaso no lo estás?

- No. Cuando me dijo que estaba imprimado de mí, me enfadé, y decidí que no iba a estar con él a menos que sintiera algo de verdad. Y no lo hago.

- ¿A, no?

- Pues no-dijo ella acercándose a él y recorriéndolo con la mirada-. Me gustas tú. Eres más sexy. El hecho de que seas el malo me encanta.

- Y mañana lo seguirás queriendo a él. Buenas noches, Nessie.

- No, Alec. Mira, puede que esté borracha, pero sé lo que digo. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Mira en mi cajón de la ropa interior. Allí está mi diario. Ayer escribí sobre ti, y esta mañana también.

- No voy a revisar tu cajón de la ropa interior.

- ¿Prefieres revisar la que llevo puesta?

- No. Sí. No lo sé.

- Claro que quieres. Me deseas más que a la sangre en estos momentos. Se nota.

Y se quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba. Él no pudo resistirse más, y se lanzó sobre ella. Y, por primera vez desde que se conocían, a ella no le molestó que lo hiciera…

* * *

><p>Cuando Alec volvió a su apartamento, y sorprendentemente, ella ya estaba despierta. Y tenía su diario en la mano. Se lo tendió y dijo:<p>

- Ya que no querías revisar mi ropa interior… Muchos pagarían por eso, ¿sabes?

Él cogió el diario y lo abrió. Y empezó a leer.

_"Querido diario:_

_Creo que yo también voy a odiar la Navidad. Y todo por su culpa. ¿Cómo puede afectarme tanto? Al fin y al cabo, sólo es mi raptor._

_Que estupideces digo de vez en cuando._

_Está claro que no es sólo mi raptor. No sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero el idiota de él ha conseguido que parezca idiota cada vez que estoy con él. Y hoy voy a pasar la noche con él. No me malinterpretes. Sólo estoy diciendo que vamos a celebrar la Navidad atrasada juntos. Y va a ser una Navidad a mi manera. Aquel año tardé días en recuperarme_

_Espero poder contarte algo mañana sobre esta noche. Espera, olvida eso último._

- ¿Por qué has tachado quieres olvidar la última parte?

- Supongo que me daba vergüenza el mero hecho de esperar que pasara algo. Pero eso ahora no importa. Tengo algo que decirte, y no me voy a callar hasta que no lo haya dicho. Me secuestraste, dejaste que tu hermana me torturase y me trataste muy mal. Durante varios días. Y yo, aún así, no he podido evitarlo. Me he enamorado de ti. Te amo, querido raptor.

- Y yo te amo a ti, querida raptada amante de la Navidad.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó. Y, por primera vez, ambos sintieron que era lo correcto…

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Nunca he hecho un one-shot tan largo, pero creo que ha merecido la pena...<p>

Besos


End file.
